He Is My Reason For Living
by Will.of.The.Heart
Summary: Ichigo save a girl from a lower arrancar and discovers she looks excatly like his departed mother. She doesn't remember who she is or where she came from. But, because Ichigo saves her she makes him her reason for living. IchigoxOC
1. He Is My Reason

Breathing became a tribulation to find a way to get pass as I ran through sweat and rain. Moving my hair eventually turned into swatting it out the way every time it found its way to block my vision of where I was heading. Really where I was running was not of any importance, all that matter was how fast I could run to save my life. It was too bad that I couldn't run fast enough.

I gasped for air continuously, my lungs were raw from the immense running and each time the rain chilled my bear skin I felt heavier from my rags sucking up all the water. Through my panic and fear I was continuously being aggravated by the long curly locks of hair that kept blocking my sight.

But, it all came to a stop once I felt that sharp pain. Something stabbed my right leg piercing through my flesh and bone. At first I hadn't felt anything until what stabbed me ripped itself from being embedded through my leg. I let out a loud shrill as the pain of hitting the rocky ground was ignored by the pain of my torn leg.

My hunter chuckled lightly, amused by my pain and the whole game. The hunter knew that it could have caught me before this; it could have captured me when it saw me on target. But, a true hunter knows that the meal is more satisfying when you let it think it has a chance and at the last minute show it how weak it really is.

"This was too easy! Did you really think you could out run me?! I don't even think eating you after that would even be a pleasant morsel." My hunter grinned, planning new ways to dine. "Ah, yes, maybe just a little more bloodshed will make this more appetizing."

It licked its lips, with a wet tongue already drooling of how exquisite I might look on a silver platter. It lunged at me ripping through my side. I flew through the air hitting something very hard. I wasn't sure if it was the ground. I felt too dizzy to even know if I was standing or not.

Everything started to blur as I found my hand. It was drenched in pure crimson blood that oozed into a deep puddle underneath me. I couldn't breathe, let alone run. All I could do was waiting: Wait for the hunter to chop down into my flesh and eat my soul; wait to die: wait to be rescued, if ever. But, since he had spent so much time to make me look delicious I wouldn't be surprised if he ate me whole; flesh, soul, and all.

I lay there, slowly but surely dying. This was the end, there was no way out, no chance of me getting up, and I doubt that I will live even if someone miraculously saves me. Too much blood lost, and too much damage done.

Giving up, I felt tired and my body called for sleep. I let myself drift off as I stared at my hunter coming closer and closer; licking his lips with every step. I didn't care; there was nothing to live for anyway even if I was given another chance to live; if only there was something to live for. If I could have that then I would die happy.

Starting to lose consciousness, my body didn't react when the monster lunged at me again to finally eat me. As Death's door came closer I reached out to knock, but only to be stopped by a voice.

_"What the hell are you doing?! Don't you dare die on me when I just got here!"_

It was a voice of a boy, one I did not recognize but held acceptance too. My eyes shot open and saw not death but a boy wielding a black blade and had defeated the hunter; he had rescued me. "Ichigo! She's alive!" Someone shouted; this voice belonged to a woman.

I started to study my rescuer before I went to sleep. I focused on his bright orange hair and his deep chocolate eyes that fixated on me as if he recognized me as someone he knew. I wanted to at least see his face before I forget. Something in my very soul told me: This boy was important. He was my reason to live.

"Ichigo..." I whispered the name of my reason to live.

***

I was beginning to go through an awkward state of being awake but your body was still sleeping. I knew my body was there but I couldn't feel it; it was this numb feeling that was almost impossible to get around. I could hear continuous tapping on the floor caused by frantic nerves. Then I could hear someone's impatient movements. The last made no sound but sat very still listening in on what ever was about to happen just as I was.

I knew from the vibrations of the floor there were only four living things in this square room, including myself. One sat down in a chair, another sat far away, maybe on a window sill or desk, and the impatient one was standing. The smells told me the one sitting down, who was also very close to me, was a male and the one standing impatiently was female, I couldn't tell what the other being was. The way the vibration moved through it, it seemed like its internals were cotton.

"Ichigo, there isn't any possible way that your mother is alive. Once a soul has been eaten it has only three says till it is digested by the hollow that had eaten it." A woman's voice reasoned. "You don't know what you're talking about! She's laying right there; she looks exactly like her!" The voice argued, boisterous, which must have been Ichigo. He had risen angrily out of his chair, knocking it to the floor. "Then would you like to explain to me how she is alive? Get yourself together!" There was a loud smack; the woman had slapped him. I started to feel protective of Ichigo, but my body wouldn't let me move just yet. I only stirred. After that, they paused and cooled off from the conflict. "Ichigo your mother is dead she was killed nine years ago. This girl merely resembles her, it's not her."

There was another pause, nobody had answered. "…Ichigo, I'm sorry. I know how much she means to you but it's over and she's gone. You've solved the mystery to her death so your heart can reside." The woman said apologetically, knowing her words were hurtful. "Could you just think about something for once? It is impossible for this girl to be her; a body can not live with out a soul. Even if she somehow and impossibly survived the girl is not even aged. Also your mothers remains were cremated. You have to get over her, she's gone Ichigo and you avenged her. It's over."

Another pause, Ichigo didn't respond. The woman didn't say anything else either. There were footsteps as a door opened. She had walked to a door to leave our square room. "I'll see you later…after you've gotten yourself together." The door closed meaning the woman had left. There was a loud bam, "Damn it," Ichigo cursed, still feeling frustrated. From the sound I think he had punched a wall behind me.

"Hey, Ichigo, you feelin' okay? Not that I really care, it's just…when do you think she'll wake up? Cause, I mean...if she's not your mom then who is she?" Another voice spoke loosely about the subject but nervous of what would offend; it was the one I could not identify. His voice established he was a male but from the vibrations he made when he moved it was as if he was the size of a toy. Still another pause, another moment of silence but this time Ichigo did answer. "I don't know…" His voice sounded defeated almost heartbroken. "Don't get all teenager on me! You never let anything get to you, why let it now? It beats being all moody."

Ichigo didn't answer again, why didn't he answer? I wanted him to cheer up and keep him from being down. Also I just want to here his voice. "Well? Aren't you gonna say anything? Fine, forget you! I'll never try to cheer you up again!"

My body was almost finished resting, my power was returning swiftly but not fast enough for me. I found the feeling in body to realize where I was: in a bed. I started to open my eyes cautiously, to take a glance at these strangers. I wanted to go unnoticed for the time being so I could eavesdrop more. I was curious to here more about Ichigo's mother. I apparently resembled her strongly.

"Look she's awake!" Said the toy; taking me by surprise as he jumped on me. I wasn't expecting that and as a affect I screamed and reflexively smack him just as he was about to land on me. He hit the ground causing a loud thud like any toy would have if they had been thrown across the room. "-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-you scared me and I-I'm so sorry!" I panicked worried if I had hurt him or not. I looked towards Ichigo with alarm. He wasn't angry with me, was he? "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I didn't mean to hurt your toy." I apologized, feeling guilty.

He looked shocked and there was a gleam of recognition in his eyes, "You know my name…" He said. "Yes, I heard it your friend, the woman, call you that before I lost consciousness." He seemed disappointed by my answer, "Oh…so, you don't know me from anywhere?" He asked as if he was trying to figure something out. Could it be what he was arguing about with his friend? I choose to answer truthfully, "I've never met you before last night," I answered. "But, though my memory tells me I don't know you I feel that you are something precious to me."

Ichigo paused, taking time to puzzle things together. He looked like he didn't know what to say to respond. "Ichigo, you're not even going to introduce me! Why do you get all the hot girls?!" The toy exclaimed, getting off the floor with my hand print embedded on the side of his face. "So what, you're going have Rukia, Orihime and the new hot girl now?!" Ichigo's calm attitude seemed to vanish as sparked annoyance made anger and overcame him. "Shut up! I don't date anyone!" He said, kicking the toy through the open window. I watched him fly till he was out of sight.

"Oh, my…" I remarked; he has quite a temper. "Ignore him, he's an idiot." Ichigo huffed as he regained his composure and sat back down. The angry scowl stayed permeated on his face. "Tell me, who are you?" I felt nervous and small under his demanding glare. He looked so scary; I didn't even want to look him in the eye. "Um, uh…" I squeaked, making a dark curtain of my hair between him and me. "Well?" He waited, still looking straight at me with his stare. Then I actually started to think about it. Who exactly was I? I didn't have the slightest clue. I looked up, relieved I didn't feel so pressured anymore and at the same time embarrassed I didn't know my own name. "I don't remember."

I laughed nervously as I rubbed the back of my head. "What, how do you not remember?!" Ichigo exclaimed, standing up outraged and pointing at me accusingly. I blocked my head thinking he was going to send me out the window too, "I'm sorry but I don't remember!" He sighed, relaxing himself as he picked up his chair and sat in it again. "You just made it harder to figure out what I'm going to do with you…" He sighed, running his hand through his bright orange hair. It was trimmed short and spiky just as I remembered the night before.

I felt terrible that I was causing him so much trouble. I had gotten him scolded and slapped by his friend and now frustrated. It seemed as though I was nothing but trouble for my savior. "I'm sorry…you don't have to worry about me then, I figure out what to do with myself so you won't have to be troubled anymore." I smiled, as I got out of bed to leave his life so I couldn't cause him anymore pain. But, that didn't seem to work out so well.

I was planning to leave through the window since I didn't want to be lost in his home. But, as soon as I step out of bed I realized it was on my bad leg but it was too late to switch to my other one because I was already falling.

I was waiting to hit the floor but it never happen. Ichigo had jumped onto the bed to catch me from falling; he was so far the most heroic person I had ever known. I stared into his hazel eyes once again in awe of his beauty and heroics. "What do you think your doing, stupid?! You're leg didn't heal yet, you could have hurt yourself!" He scolded. Though he called me stupid, I still found his words touching.

I held him in my arms pulling myself into him, "Thank-you, Ichigo, I am in debt to you." This man had saved me twice and had given me a reason to live: protecting what's precious. What was precious was him. He started to squirm as if he were uncomfortable, "Hey, uh, your welcome and all but I don't think this is the right place for this." "You don't like me touching you?" I asked looking up from his chest. "Well, it's not that, it's just someone might see us like this…" His face turned a bright red color as his face grew hot. How strange…

"Kana, I really think you should let go now before- "Ichigo! Getting jiggy with the ladies now?! Ho, that's my boy!" Someone shouted. "Wait, you can't get jiggy in my house unless I say so!" I turned to look at a middle aged man who had Ichigo's gleam in his eyes. He was very tall and built, his jaw was square, his nose was large and his hair was a dark black. He contrasted with Ichigo in every physical way besides height. "Ichigo, you can't get jiggy with our injured patients!" Said a little girl sternly, she was like a tiny Ichigo with short blonde hair; she was pouting. "You finally have a girlfriend, huh?" Another little girl said. She was the exact same size as the blonde, with Ichigo scowl and her fathers black hair. I think it was safe to say this was his family.


	2. Alike Appearance

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ichigo shouted; he had been shouting this nearly all day. The Kurosaki family, or in other words Ichigo's family, were very amused by the fact that I had embraced him. I didn't really understand its purpose. "Ichi-ni, its okay if you're embarrassed we understand." Her name is Yuzu. She was very considerate of others feelings.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? If she's your girlfriend, she's your girlfriend." Karin is the opposite. From my stay at Ichigo's side as the Kurosaki Clinic's latest injured patient. I learned that Karin is Yuzu's fraternal twin. It explained why the girls were the same size, same age, but had different appearances and opposite personalities. Karin is cynical and sarcastic; she is assertive and aggressive which contrast with her sister, Yuzu, who is more soft-spoken, empathetic, and emotional.

Isshin, being their father, is the head of the house. He is what I suspect to not be the typical father. He's very energetic and loves to put on shows for his children but Karin and Ichigo seem to not like it much. While only Yuzu stays entertained until something of importance like a chore or dinner must be tended to. She is actually very capable for a girl at the age of eleven.

She is young, yet she was already a full time housewife when ever she was home. When I watched her, something wasn't right to let her do these things by herself. Especially, when I was very capable of working and I was staying in her home freely with out any debt. To me helping out was the cost I had to pay, I had to contribute something if I was to be apart of the household.

Which is why I choose to accompany them on their family hike; I helped everyone pack. "I already told you, she is not my girlfriend!" Ichigo fumed. He had brought me back to the current events taking place. It made me curious; why was there all this fuss about the term _"girlfriend"_? "Ichigo, may I ask you something?" I touched his arm.

He flinched as if my touch was deadly. "What do want?" He scowled, irritated; most likely from all the teasing. I immediately lost my confidence under his glare. "Nothing," I smiled to ease up the atmosphere. During my stay, I have also come to learn that Ichigo is a short-tempered person and he can also be very distant sometimes. But, I believe he's a good person. He is my reason.

"Here we are gang!" Isshin shouted, happily. He had been walking on his hands the entire time. He pulled out a little black box that held small…things. "What are those, ?" I picked up one on them. "They are whistles, Kana," He said. "See this one is a duck- He blew on it and it made a strange noise- and this one is a cow-he blew on that one and it also made a strange noise- and this is my favorite: the chicken!"

He breathed in for air. "That's enough already!" Karin shouted, as she kicked her black and white sphere at Isshin's head. It violently hit him at the side of his face leaving a large circle shaped burn as he fell to the ground. It caught my interest.

"What is this?" I picked up the sphere. "That's Karin's soccer ball that she uses to practice for her games." Yuzu answered.

"Soccer, what is soccer?" I asked her, intrigued.

"It's a sport that a lot of kids at school like to play. There's also basketball, volleyball, tennis, cheerleader, martial arts; there are a lot of sports." Yuzu explained. My eyes widen with interest.

This world was full of amazing things to behold. This is the world my rescuer, Ichigo lived in; that fact alone encouraged me to learn more about it. For I wish to know so much more about him. Speaking of Ichigo, he had not said anything. I looked back at him to see he was getting signals from a hidden person in the bushes. They're scent was familiar; it was the woman who was with Ichigo when I had been attacked.

I seemed to be the only one who noticed, "I'm taking a walk; I'll be back later!" Ichigo said, suddenly. "Wait, Ichi-ni, where are you going?" Yuzu called. "He always does this, Kana. But, you'll get used to it-Hey, you're going too?" I ran off after him with out really listening to her. I wanted to know where he was going with this woman.

Why was she there at the time of my rescue? Who is she to Ichigo?

I followed behind quietly; Ichigo needed to work on his since of awareness. He met up with the woman eventually and they continued running together. She hadn't noticed my presence either. "Where are they this time?" Ichigo asked; he was familiar with this, he did it often. "There isn't any hollow. I just had to get you away from that girl." She answered as she stopped running. Ichigo tripped and fell.

"What! You can't just call me out for a hollow like that!" He picked himself up out of the dirt. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you took it so serious now." She mused; her apology was more mocking than sincere. She had called him out to get him away from me; why would she think I was a threat? The woman became serious, "Ichigo, get rid of that girl. She's bad news."

"No," He replied simply.

"Excuse me? Didn't you hear me, Ichigo?" She questioned shocked at his answer.

"Yeah, Rukia, I'm not deaf. You said get rid of her and I told you no." That was the first time he had said her name in any conversation I had eavesdropped in. "Ichigo she's dangerous! We don't know where she came from and I can already guarantee to you she's not human." Rukia argued.

"Kana hasn't done anything to deserve that. I'm not going to abandon her on the street because you're suspicious. I need some proof that she's bad before I do anything that will cause her harm." Ichigo was defending me. "Well, then have you noticed her leg? It's already healed after being a fresh wound since this morning." Rukia still wouldn't agree with him. "So? That tells me she not normal, but I already knew that from the fact she was being attacked by the Grand Fisher and she was still alive. She wasn't just some spirit he wanted to feed off of." Ichigo replied, making her proof useless. "So you assume she's something important that the Grand Fisher was trying to get out of the way?" Rukia was being to ponder at the clues of my identity. "…Well, I never thought about that." Ichigo was getting lost in Rukia's calculations.

"She says she doesn't remember who she is." Rukia looked at him. "And you believe her?"

"I don't have reason not to."

"Ichigo, you're going to wind up getting yourself killed." Rukia scolded.

"Well, if it was for protecting Kana, someone I care about, then I don't give a damn." He turned his back on her, leaving her to stand alone in the woods. "You even named her…" Rukia smiled, then dropped kicked him from behind. "Just who do think you're talking to? Always trying to act so damn cool." She stepped on his head.

I decided to make myself known, "Rukia!" They both looked at me in surprise. Ichigo and Rukia looked alarmed for some reason as they reached out to me. "I'm sorry if I come off so suspicious, but I'm not here to-"Kana, your going to walk off the cliff!" It was too late I had already walked off and hurt my head when I had fell down.

"Ow…" I felt dizzy as Ichigo rushed to me side. "You idiot, what do you think your doing out here?" Ichigo demanded as he helped me up. Everything was still spinning, "I wanted to know where you were going."

"Next time stay with Karin and Yuzu." He said. Rukia stayed behind us with a smirk. "You look worried Ichigo." She said slyly. "Shut up, I have to get her some band aids." He ignored her as he let me lean on him to help me back. "I'll see you later, Rukia. I have to take care of her."

My insides felt funny when he had said, _"I have to take care of her."_ I felt important to him, maybe just as important as he was to me.

"I would like to visit your family again. But, I want to go check into something first." Rukia said as she walked off in the other direction. That left Ichigo and I to be alone. I paused, how should I tell him I eavesdropped? Or would he be angry with me that I did? Or would that make him suspicious? I confronted my fears, "…Ichigo?" "Yeah," He looked down at me; it made me really notice how small I was to his height.

I lost complete confidence again and changed the subject at mind, "Why do you call me, "_kana"?_"

"Do you know your real name so I can call you that?" He asked. I shook my head.

"That's why; it means _"wonder"_, like to wonder something. So, I thought it would fit since I wonder who you are." He explained. "You don't like it or somthing?"

I began to panic, I didn't want to insult his choice of a name for me, "No, I do like it! It's a beautiful name!"

"Good, cause I wasn't going to change it anyway." He said as we made it back to the spot where the others had been. "Hey, Dad, where's the-A straight kick to the face interrupted Ichigo's question.

"So, you think since we're out in Mother Nature you can get in a few rounds, huh, son?! I'm so proud!" Isshin mood swung from a disciplining father to being proud then to being suspecting. "That my boy. But, did you use protection?"

Ichigo elbowed him in the nose, "What the hell is wrong with you?! She fell off a drop off!" He grabbed my hand and led me to a white box that had a big red cross on it. I recognized it as a First Aid Kit. I remembered seeing them a lot when I was younger.

"My nose! Ichigo broke Daddy's nose!" Isshin struggled on the ground holding his nose. But, Yuzu ran to Ichigo, "Ichi-ni, are you okay? Daddy stop picking fights with him!" Yuzu scolded her bleeding father with a disapproving finger. "By now you should see my family isn't normal." Ichigo stated as he put a band aid on my scraped elbow. He had all different shapes and sizes of band aids in the kit.

And for some reason seeing them felt nostalgic. I laughed, "I find your family is very funny." "Funny? You think that's funny?" Ichigo pointed to his whining father being hit with Karin's soccer ball again. "Very! It's good to have an enthusiastic family; they're full of life that way." I pointed out the bright side. "Whatever, that is freaking insane. Not, funny." Ichigo placed another on my knee.

I didn't say anything after that. Though I should of, it was our 3rd conversation together. But, I couldn't help but wonder why was Ichigo trying so hard to make this detached persona when really he was extremely kind-hearted and sensitive?

"Ichigo, aren't you tired yet?" I asked him. "Tired? The day just started, why would I be tired?" He mistook my question.

I sighed as I started to pout at his lack of understanding me, "Aren't you tired of being something that your not? You act so detached when really you're a person who cares a lot about those around him. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd give anything to protect someone."

He paused as he sat and looked at me, until he finally laughed, "You remind me so much of my mother." He smiled, it was the first time I had seen him so happy and not angry or annoyed or frustrated. Ichigo, why don't you smile much?

"Onwards! Let us continue our mountain trail!" Isshin shouted as he dramatically pointed towards the top of the hill.

"You mean bike trail?" Karin commented as she walked past him. We were right behind her. "Daddy said it's a mountain trial!" Isshin pouted. "Then you aren't properly educated." Karin said, crushing him again with only mere words.

Finally I realized I didn't know where we were going. "Ichigo, where are we going?" "To a cemetery," He answered. A cemetery, a burial ground in which the dead are buried, "Why are we going there?" "Daddy wanted to see her grave again. I guess he wanted to make sure her ashes are still there after seeing you." Yuzu smiled.

"After seeing me?" I didn't understand, Ichigo said I reminded him of her but were we this similar? "You do know you look exactly like her, right?" Karin asked, it was rhetorical but sound more like a statement.

Did I really look so much like Mrs. Kurosaki?


	3. Protector

Why did I feel so scared? There was nothing to be scared of yet I felt like a terrified little kid that wanted his mother more than anything right now. Opening my eyes, I saw skyscrapers right side down and in black and white. I didn't know where I was and not the slightest clue to what I was doing here.

I was just _scared_.

It's the fear of what stays in your closet or under your bed at night when you were small. And the only thing that would make the monsters go away was your trusty flashlight. For me it wasn't a flash light it was my mother. It feels as though I've been put back in that point of my life. Where I cried for my mother until she came and held me.

But, I learned seven years ago that my mother won't always be there to protect me. I knew that and I made my own strength so I could take my mother's place and protect everyone who felt those fears. I had made myself the one to shield you from that when you needed the protection. I'd fight anyone and face anything. Then why is it now that I can't; I don't even think I can move.

"Aw…is Ichigo a bit scared?" A grim voice asked in a whisper. I looked for it and found myself looking into my own reflection. "Ha ha! Your scared!" I laughed loudly.

"W-what's so funny?" I stuttered; I had no confidence in my words.

"Y-y-your pathetic self," It mocked, laughing again. That damn laugh, it echoed and rung in my ears.

There he was he appeared in front of me. It was him, that same mask. He was my inverse reflection of black and white. Our only difference was the mask. That hollow mask. I felt myself tremble and sweat as he came closer. I couldn't manage to let out a threat.

Again, he laughed as he strode faster and once he was close enough he whip his head to form a large drooling hollow mouth and charged to devour me. I squeezed my eyes shut but nothing came.

"Do not be afraid. I am here and I will protect you," Said an angelic voice, a voice I recognized. It was my mother's.

I saw the sunshine come in through my blinds. It was morning and everything had just been a dream. But, I knew that it wasn't. That was him; he tried to take control of my body while I was asleep. I ran my fingers through my hair letting out a sigh.

I relaxed back into my pillow with my eyes closed. I felt a little warmer than I usually would and that made it easy to get back to being comfortable. But, it also felt a bit off. Like something wasn't right and I didn't feel like figuring out what it was. That was until I felt light breathing on my neck and notice my arm had gone num from something laying on it.

Still lazy, I just figured it was a pillow or something. It was kind of odd for my pillow to smell so good. It was nostalgic; it reminded me of how my mother used to smell. I nuzzled my face into it, feeling some hair tickle my cheek. Wait, hair?

Who the hell is in my bed with me?!

With out another thought my eyes shot open to see messy brown curls. Rosy cheeks and a content smile on her face, Kana, was sound asleep with her face being buried into my neck. My arms were around her, nice and tight too.

Immediately, I pulled back, separating us, as I sat up. My sudden move woke her. I watched her rub her eyes sleepily. My recent actions coming back to me, I held her. I nuzzled her. I freaking smelled her! I think I went into some kind of severe shock because I couldn't believe all the things I had done.

Finally, she noticed me, "Ah, good morning Ichigo. Did you rest well?" She smiled.

"Why are you-what are you-How did you get in my bed?" I managed to make a complete sentence.

She acted as if nothing was wrong and just stared at me blankly. "Your cheeks are red, Ichigo, is something wrong?" She reached over to caress my cheek.

"Who cares about that? How did you get in my bed?" I swatted her hand away.

She held if looking hurt as she made a confused look. "How did you get in your bed? I laid in it last night." She said, as if it were obvious.

.  
"Why did you lay in it?" I snapped. "Just in case you didn't know, it's not normal for friends to sleep with each other!"

"You were having a nightmare. So I decided to save you." She said, looking proud. Before, I could yell at her again she continued. "Also, last night I was scared. I'm really sorry, Ichigo, I didn't know what else to do. I felt so safe with you that I just didn't want to leave, because I was scared too." She said, as she bowed her head, apologizing to me.

"…Of what?" I asked as I watched her grimace.

"I could feel him." She spoke. "I could hear his laughter."

Her words, just her words, pierced through my heart as if I had been stabbed with them. I didn't know what to say. The shock of it was too much. Kana could sense him, could everyone else?

***

I have been living as a resident in Kurosaki Ichigo's home for two nights and one day. And so far, I loved his family as if they were very my own.

"Breakfast is ready!" I called. I had taken Yuzu chores and most of the family's as my own during my stay. Yuzu was young but carried out the responsibilities of the house.

She usually cooked, did the laundry, washed the dishes, and cleans the house. So this was my first time taking the role of making a breakfast for the family. Everyone came to the table to eat breakfast. Altogether, they were a family, a very wonderful family. They were my family.

"Kana, your eggs are getting cold," Yuzu worried, she noticed how I was observing everyone.

"Ah, sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts." I smiled, beginning to eat. Before I could take the first bite, everyone got up from the table and put their dishes in the sink. Isshin was the first to leave.

"Daddy will be back from work at 5 o'clock! So don't cry for too long when you all miss me." He announced as a farewell to us.

"As if, I'm happy to be away from you," Karin crushed his optimism and left him gloomy on his way out the door. Then she and Yuzu got together their books; I noticed they were wearing the same exact thing, like, a uniform.

"Bye Kana, we'll be home after three!" Yuzu said.

"Bye, Kana," Karin said finishing the tie on her shoelaces; she picked up her soccer ball and left with Yuzu.

I was left at the table, speechless, as I looked around for Ichigo. He couldn't be leaving me too, could he?

To my horror, I found him finishing his glass orange juice wearing a uniform and slugging a big bag over his shoulder.

"No! Ichigo can not leave me as well!" I cried as I clung to him; he almost choked on his juice and dropped his glass. I would make his escape impossible if this was the case.

He regained a good hold on the glass and swallowed his juice before looking down at me. "Are you crazy? The glass could have shatter and hit you in the face!" He scolded. "We would have had to pull broken glass out your eyes or something!"

"Ichigo, please don't leave me by myself." I pleaded, ignore his scolding.

"What are you talking-Oh yeah, that's right. You don't go to school." He realized. "Oh well, looks like you just have to wait at home till I get back."

"No, I don't want to be by myself!" I argued as I squeezed his leg tighter.

"Kana, I have to go to school," He said trying to pry me off, but I would not release him.

"School? What is this evil "_school_" that you speak of? Why is it making you leave me, Ichigo?" I started to worry that this school was brainwashing him. Confusing his mind to force him into going, who knows what treacherous things they would do to him!

"I'll protect you Ichigo!" I shouted as I jumped on him to hold him down. "I won't let school take you into the darkness!"

My sudden action surprised him and I knocked him down on his rear. "Kana, what are you talking about? You're going to make me late!" He grabbed my arms and tried to overpower me.

Though I was small compared to him, since he was much taller, I held my ground and kept my arms around him; I wasn't going to let school take him.

"Okay, that's enough," Ichigo said, as he pulled me over his shoulder and got off the floor. "You need a time out missy."

He took me all the way up the stairs and into his room. Then left me on his bed and then ran out to lock the door on me.

"Ichigo, don't go! Ichigo, don't leave me!" I shouted as I knocked on the door.

"I'll be back sometime this afternoon!" He called back as I heard him go down the steps. "I'll take you to the park or something!"

"Ichigo…" I sighed as I slid down the door in shame. I couldn't save him, now what torturous things would this wicked school do to him.

I failed to save him from the evil hands of this _"school"_. How could I fail when my hero needed me the most at this very moment? I heard the front door open close and be locked. I ran to the window to see Ichigo walking down the street.

"Ichigo, wait! You could at least tell me what a park is?" He didn't hear me and turned the corner.

I let my head fall, I was pitiful. "How will I be able to protect him now?" I remembered earlier this morning. The defeated, hurt expression when I told him about the dark man I heard torturing him. The remembrance made every fiber in my being what to rebel and protect him from feeling that again.

"No, I mustn't let myself be discouraged!" I stood on both of my feet determined to save my reason. "Such refinement shall be broken with my bare hands if it stands in my way of protecting him!"

"Kana-chan!" Someone said in a sing song voice. I looked over to see the stuffed toy, Kon and my hostage only if he did not provide the information I needed to find Ichigo.

"Kon, Ichigo has gone to the evil school! We must save him!" I pounced on him and ended up rolling head first to my bottom. "Will you help me? Please?"

I continued to shake him until he responded. "Fine, fine, okay I'll help you! I'll take you to his school!"

"Really, so I can protect him?" I said excitedly; my eyes lit up like a child getting they're favorite toy.

"No, so I can look at all the hot girls-I mean, yeah, so you can save him!" Kon stammered.

I squealed with joy but then I realized another thing as I accidently threw him up into the ceiling. But, before I could care I realized Ichigo was wearing a uniform. Perhaps I needed one to so I could camouflage as one they're mindless drones. "But, I don't have a uniform…"

Dizzily, Kon responded saying, "Rukia left all her things here…" Kon said as he pointed to Ichigo's closet.

I scampered to the closet and tugged out a gray boy that said, _Rukia's Stuff_, in white scotch tape. It wasn't like me to snoop; well I don't know what's like me. I didn't even remember who I was. But, my curiosity got the best of me, and I opened the box. In it I found a female's uniform, similar to Ichigo's. It was really small, but looking at where it stretched and how it was cut I could fit into it.

Kon staggered to get up still in shock from the blows. He looked up and caught me changing into the uniform. "I think I'm in heaven."

"How odd, I thought it would be a tight fit but I guess not." The feel of it was very comfortable. "Come, Kon! We must hurry to save Ichigo!"

When I looked back, his toy face formed into an enthralled look. "Come, we have no time for your funny faces!"

I picked him up and shoved him into the brown leather bag. I hurried down the stairs and remembered to put on the shoes before I left the house. I was out the house, with Rukia's bag full of books and Kon. I hope she didn't mind that I was using her things. Her bag had a cute little animal on it; that hung from a chain; I didn't know what it was called but I couldn't help but adore it.

I coming Ichigo, I'll protect you just as I swore. But, wait. Where is Ichigo's school? I stopped in my full run and ended up hit the ground flat on my face from the sudden pause in motion.

"I don't even know where it is! How am I going to get there?" I whined, as I lay on the ground. "Wait, I know! I'll ask for directions!" I ran to the streets of a large area and saw plenty of people. I'm sure one of them knows where, Ichigo's school is. But, I began to become distracted by the scenery.

It seemed to be the same no matter how far I traveled. But, soon I past some sort of play area and another with tall buildings. There were lights that hung over the roads. And some sort of moving object made of shiny, colored metal and rubber wheels traveled on the roads. This was Ichigo's world; the world my reason lived in.

"Excuse me, miss, but you seemed to be lost," A voice said.

It was a young man. He wore a chipped hat that covered most of his unruly pale blond hair. He had a stubby beard on white skin and wore loose green robe and pants. He was wearing some sort of sandals, I assume. I couldn't quite put my finger on it but I felt some sort of recognition when I looked at him.

"You are a queer feigned person." I said, quite bluntly, once I was done with my observation. "I don't think I should talk to you."

"Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say to someone who wants to help you." He responded with false offense.

"I don't want your help, queer man." I answered. "I have to find Ichigo."

"Ichigo, he seems to run into all the trouble lately. Would you listen to me if I told you I know him?"


	4. Girls Don't Listen

It was just a regular day. A regular day with the same people,

"Good morning, ladies, how are you today?"

That did regular things.

"Oh, it's just Keigo. Lets ignore him girls."

And, the same regular reactions to the normal thing in life.

"Aw, come on don't be that way!"

Everything seemed so normal, nothing was out of place. It was just how I left it. It's ironic how just a few weeks ago I was fighting every soul reaper of Soul Society and now today I'm a normal high school student.

After being home for so long you couldn't blame me if had forgotten all about being a soul reaper; maybe, even forgetting about all my friends too. Orihime, Chad, and Ishida.

I looked over at Chad; he was sitting quietly at his desk as always. Then I looked over at Orihime, she was talking with Tatsuki by her desk. She caught my stare and waved bashfully at me. I slightly waved back.

No, I don't think I ever could forget them. Not even Ishida, though he was pretending he didn't know me. But, I could forget Keigo he's not so much of a "_great loss_". No, I couldn't forget all the times I've saved his life. Not just from the supernatural but the natural as well. It was a wide range from being attack by Bounts to failing high school for him.

It didn't take long; soon everything was drowned out by the time I set my bag on my desk. With everything so in tune and not a thing out of place, I had nothing else to think about besides the promise I made to Kana. I had told her I would take her to the park when I came home.

But, the _park_.

Really, the park? That's the best I could come up with? What the hell am I going to do at the park with her? She's not five year-old that wants to go on the monkey bars. Maybe she'll think the sand box is cool. If she thinks school is a torture house for teenagers maybe she'll think the sand box is fun world. You never really know with Kana, she's a bit random.

I started to picture her smiling happily. She would probably say something like, "Look, Ichigo," And show her hands as the sand ran through her fingers. Or maybe she'd see the swings first or the slide. She'd smile so bright and then insist that I teach her how to use it. That's what she did with Karin's soccer ball. She acts like such a kid.

The way she will get excited over simple and small things. I felt myself smile at the thought. I didn't want to admit it but with just her carefree attitude she made it easier to breath. Lately, things haven't been making it easy to breath.

"Something has put you in a good mood today. Did you break your father's leg this morning?" I looked over to see Rukia.

She was so short, about 5'0, she was almost half my size. I guess that's just another thing about her that will never change besides her unwanted two-cent remarks. She had been the secret person living in my house before Kana. Except, my family couldn't know about her so she slept in my cramped closet instead of our guest room.

"It's nothing," I brushed it off, my reasons for smiling wasn't important anyway.

"Oh, then how is the girl doing? Did you find out anything about her, yet?" Rukia asked.

"No, I never asked her about herself." I answered. "If she wanted me to know she'd tell me."

"So, I guess she is hiding her identity then." Rukia assumed. "She'll probably use a fake alibi and say she has amnesia."

That ticked me off, "Shut up, I've had enough of your damn suspicions. Kana hasn't done anything wrong so stop suspecting her unless you have some proof!"

The classroom became silent as all eyes were on us. Great, another thing I'll be hearing rumors about later. Jeez, I just came to school and already I'm arguing with Rukia.

She slammed her hand on the back of my neck as she put on her fake act. "There's nothing to see here people! He's just cranky this morning since he didn't have breakfast! Come along, Ichigo, I have some cereal we could share."

With that she dragged me out of the classroom. "Are you crazy? How many times will I have to tell you not to make outburst like that?"

"I wouldn't have made an outburst if you didn't suspect Kana like that. What is with you when it comes to her?"

"Look, Ichigo, I just want you to be careful. You don't know a thing about this girl and you're letting her stay in your home with your family. What if she's an enemy? What will you do then if she hurts someone you care about?" Rukia reasoned. "I understand you want her to be treated fairly. But, you still have to remain cautious. The enemy preys on good Samaritans like you."

I paused, knowing she was right. But, that still didn't change the facts. "You have a point. But, that doesn't change anything for me. Even if she was undercover who exactly would want to put an undercover spy in my house? The last time anyone ever set me up with a phony trick was when Urahara sent Rin, Cloud, and Nova here. But, they were harmless." I voiced my reasoning. "I don't think he could stage a hollow attack that well and be absolutely sure I'd be there to rescue her. That's just not his style. So, who would really do something like that?"

"Aizen, he will pull any tricks to benefit himself. You pose a threat to him, if you haven't forgotten." Rukia said crossing her arms as she became serious.

I almost forgot about Aizen. I had already gotten used to the peaceful state of the town. I haven't even fought a hollow since I've been home. Aizen hadn't really made a dent. He just took two captains and vanished with the Hogyuku.

I haven't thought of him ever since to be honest. "Do you really think Kana could be one of his tricks?"

"She looks just like your deceased mother and her spiritual pressure has been fluctuating through out town for the past couple of days. I know she isn't human so far but that's nothing compared to what I would know since you won't provide me with details." Rukia explained.

"Wait, fluctuating? I haven't felt a thing with her." I protested.

"When spiritual pressure is dormant you won't feel it when your close instead it blocks your senses like a wall and eventually it becomes a completely invisible to you. You won't notice any changes. I learned that when I first met you." Rukia explained. "It's dormant, but its there. Her pressure is weak during the day but becomes extremely powerful over night. That might be another reason why you didn't notice if you were sleeping."

"But, wouldn't it have woken me up?" I asked.

"Not if it's dormant. Being dormant is almost like hiding it. It's still there, but the stronger it grows the more noticeable it becomes when your not in her radius." Rukia answered, she was waiting for me to find the answer she thought was obvious: Kana being a suspect.

Taking in everything Rukia had said I started to wonder. What exactly was Kana then if she wasn't human? Why did her spiritual pressure fluctuate between night and day? It was starting to give me a headache, having to put all these clues together. Finally, I decided my answer with only one fact in mind and the pure feeling from my gut.

"She's innocent." I answered.

Rukia reacted shocked. "Are you stupid Ichigo?"

"You said it yourself, Rukia. Her spiritual pressure is dormant. That has to mean that she doesn't even realize how much power she has. That's how I was when I first met you. I didn't know I anything of the power I had." I said putting it together in words. "If she doesn't know she's strong. How would she know how to hurt me?"

Rukia still continued to protest. "You're a stubborn fool."

"If it makes you feel better I'm taking her to the park after school. I was going to ask her about herself there to get to know her better." I said waiting for her response.

"Do whatever you want. But, don't come crying to me when someone gets hurt." Rukia stated as she walked past me to go back to class.

I stayed quiet. I didn't exactly know if Kana was innocent or not. But, at the same time something told me I was right. If anything wrong happened it wouldn't be because of her. Then I just realized Rukia had just dissed me!

"Man, she gets on my last nerve!" I said out loud. But, with nothing else to do I had decided to head back to class myself since soon the teacher would be taking role call.

Just who does Rukia think she is? All I tried to tell her was to be fair about this and give Kana a chance. But, no she wants to go all protective on me like I don't know what I'm doing. I know what I'm doing! I may not know her, but Kana couldn't be that much that trouble. She didn't even know what school was, I bet Kana couldn't even figure out where my school was and it only across the street!

I stopped when I came into the door way. Oh no, not again…

There she was all dressed up in a school uniform, Kana stood right there in front of my class. She felt my stare on her as she brightened with a big smile.

"Ichigo, I finally found you!" She shouted.

The next thing I knew I was on the marble floor with Kana's arms around my next. Damn, why can't girls stay at home when I tell them to.


	5. Candy

Rukia was pissed and I mean pissed. If I didn't know her for so long I would have assumed she was just annoyed with her boyfriend for not texting her back like every other girl in school when they had a crisis. But, she was beyond angry at this point.

And, you know the saying "if looks could kill". Yeah, Kana would be dead right now with all the daggers Rukia glared at her as Kana tried to figure out how to open her juice box.

This morning after Rukia and I argued over Kana being a suspicious character, I did the stupid thing and jinxed myself and said the wrong thing.

_I bet Kana couldn't even figure out where my school was and it's only across the street!_

Well, she caused a really big scene when she actually did come to my school…

"Ichigo, I finally found you!" Kana shouted. Her arms wrapped around my neck as my back met with the marble floor.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kana? I told you to stay home!" I shouted at her. I struggled with pushing her away. But, she only clung to me like plastic when there's enough static. No matter how much you tried to shake her off she continued to attach herself. Damn, this girl was strong.

"Miss. Okashi, what are you doing?" The teacher questioned as she hurried over to help pull her off of me.

Candy? Why is she calling Kana candy?

Kana's next move caught me completely by surprise. "Stay away evil minion of school! I will not allow you to hurt Ichigo any longer!" Kana suddenly whip out a large stick of candy. She held it as her sword as she gave a swift blow to the center of the teacher's head. Her glasses cracked as she passed out on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, she attacked the teacher!"

"That girl's crazy!"

"Did she just use candy as a katana? That's hot!" Keigo had to be the only one who cared about how attractive she looked with candy. I, of course, was at a loss for words as I realized that Kana really did just break candy over my teacher's head.

Kana threw the broken candy aside and reached in her skirt pockets for more ammo. Since when did skirts have pockets? The rest of the classroom started to panic until they saw what exactly was in her hands: Four packets of gumballs and other colorful hard candies. Who the hell gave her all this freakin' candy? And, where is she keeping it?

Instead of panicking Keigo thought her weapon choice of candy was cute.

I heard him shout a, "How adorable," and "That my favorite kind!" Before Kana ripped the wrappers and stuck the candy in a small pink candy dispenser.

"Eat sugar, you evil demons from the pit of hell!" Kana shouted as she shot that candy out of the dispenser like bullets. Everyone ran in circles trying to avoid behind shot at with the hard candy. Eventually they knocked each other out by running into each other head first.

Who would have thought a girl could be so terrorizing with candy?

I was still on the floor watching this dismay unfold around me as Kana did her own little dance of victory. "Yay, I won! Yay!" She cheered to herself. "Did you see me Ichigo? I protected you, yay!"

That's when I felt a chill run down my spine. Like that feeling you get when someone is right behind you plotting out your murder. Then I truly realized that Rukia never went back to class.

"I go to the little girl's room for five minutes and you let all of this happen while I'm gone?" I heard a threatening voice question as I slowly turned around to meet with Rukia's murderous glare.

"Hi, Rukia! Did you come to save Ichigo too?" Kana asked. "Why do you look so upset? Were you really worried about Ichigo?" Ignorance really must be bliss.

I rubbed my bandaged cheek that held Rukia's tiny foot print. Rukia was pissed that she had to erase everyone memory. I don't know why she had to get so serious about it. It's not like she hasn't done it before. But, I'm guessing because it was Kana in particular who caused the trouble. Kana didn't exactly have Rukia's good graces.

And, as a cause and effect I was blamed since Kana is my responsibility. But, it isn't my fault. I told her to stay home. Is it really my fault that she didn't listen?

Well, lesson learned from Kana's little adventure: Never, ever, **ever** am I going to take in another girl and let her live in my closet.

Kana looked over to me with remorseful eyes. "I'm sorry, I got you in trouble Ichigo. I thought school was an evil place."

In some ways, it is. Like how they give you so much homework or when teachers randomly have pop quizzes. But, I decided against saying that to avoid confusion with her.

"No, it's not," I sighed, as I leaned back on the fence. I really didn't know if I could handle this girl. From the looks of it this isn't going to be the last time I'll have to really explain in hard detail about the normal things of life.

Looking back on the subject reminded me of something I wanted to ask. "Kana, where the hell did you get all of that candy?" I asked her as she looked at me with an innocent little face.

"My new friend," She replied with a smile. Who would that be? I can't read minds here, you know.

"Isn't it obvious, Ichigo? Use your head. Who else would have such large supply of candy?" Rukia sighed, annoyed. She pinched the bridge of her nose trying to fight back a headache.

"I don't know who would just random give a girl a whole bunch of candy!" I protested. Seriously, I'm not dumb. How do you expect me to know who carries around a bunch of candy all the time? For all I know Kana probably mugged a pedophile trying to bribe her with it.

My heart stopped at the thought of her being in any type of danger as I started to picture what her real reaction would be if any type of rapist came up to her. No, she wouldn't fall for their scams. I took a glance at her. She was currently playing with the chopsticks from my lunch, pretending they were people.

Hell yeah, she'd get kidnapped.

"Look at the label you idiot." Rukia shoved Kana's candy dispenser in my face. I frowned when I realized where the product came from:

**Urahara Works Incorporated **

I looked back at Kana, who was still playing with my chopsticks. "Kana, how did you get to my school with so much candy?"

"My new friend, Mr. Hat n' Clogs gave me the candy. He said that he couldn't sell it at his shop so he let me have it. And, he wanted me to test his new candy holder thing. That reminds me I have to tell him how good it works, but I guess it shot the candy out a little too fast." I stopped listening to her when I heard all I needed to know.

"Ichigo, Rukia, to what do I owe for this visit? You caught me by surprised. I didn't think you come so early." Urahara greeted as we walk through his shop doors.

"Cut the crap. I know you're the one who sent Kana to my school." I pointed at him with an accusing finger. He had the nerve to put his hands up as if he was innocent.

"You say it as if I committed a crime. I simply found a lost girl and helped her find you." Urahara stated simply. "She was extremely worried about you, Ichigo."

What a load of bull. I know he had something else up his sleeve.

"Stop with the front. We know you deliberately wanted Kana to cause a scene so we would come here." Rukia had it all figured out. "You provided her with the alibi of Kana Okashi and gave her the candy to use to attack the school so we would know it was you."

So, that's why the teacher called her candy. I put together all of the clues Rukia stated in my head.

Okashi = candy. Candy = Urahara. That makes a lot of sense.

Kana stood there clueless as to what was going on. "Bravo, Rukia. I knew that you would catch on quickly. And, whatever involved Kana would make Ichigo tag along as well."

"Wait, are you saying I wouldn't get it?" Rukia kicked my leg as way of telling me to shut up.

"Well, then we're here. What do you want?" Rukia crossed her arms, becoming serious.

It seemed that everything from here on about Kana was going to be serious.


	6. The Matter At Hand

Ururu timidly poured tea into each of our cups and retreated back into the hallway with Jinta as soon as she was finished. I knew they were going to listen in if they already didn't know what was going on. My attention went back to Urahara as he made sure he was comfortable before he went into details.

He took a sip from his hot tea and sighed. "Well, now that we're all comfortable and situated. I believe it's time to bring an important to the table."

Rukia and I both looked at Kana. We were thinking the same thing. Was she going to be apart of the discussion? Or were we going to put her in another room. I felt like we were dealing with my little sisters, but then again they were more privileged than Kana. Kana has her own special category.

"Ichigo, what is this green liquid in my cup? Do you drink it?" She asked, she had been swirling her cup of tea since the moment Ururu poured it for her.

Yeah, Kana has own very special category…

Before I could answer her Urahara cut in. "Oh yes! Kana, it just came to my mind." Urahara exclaimed, as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Would you like to test this for me? It's a new prototype and I have to check the best way it will work."

"Okay," She agreed, happily. "What do I do?"

"Just lean in real close and read the words." He told her, I felt like I was watching a pedophile seduce a child. I didn't like where this was going.

I watched her lean her head towards his stamp. I didn't know what Urahara was planning, but whatever it was I know it didn't involve him given her one of those "good job!" stamps teacher would give you in the first grade.

She began to read the words, "Good…night? Mr. Clogs I am confused. Why is it spelled backwards?" He grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the stamp. Almost instantly she fell on the floor unconscious with the weird stamp on her forehead.

"Ta-da! How do you think my new form of kido works?" Urahara questioned for opinions. "Just stamp the spell on the victim and it goes into affect."

"What the hell, Urahara!" I shouted as I got up to see if she was okay. The stamp wrote the Japanese word for 'goodnight' on her forehead. She looked lifeless, as if he knocked her soul out her body. "What did you do that for?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ichigo? You know as well as I you can't discuss the matter at hand with the subject in the room." He said as he sipped some of his tea casually.

"Calm down, she's asleep." Rukia intervened. "Nothing will harm your precious Kana. She'll wake up from it as if she took a nap."

"Well, did you have to be so violent? Couldn't you have tapped her forehead with it or something?" I complained. "And, what do you mean 'precious'? I'm just concerned for her!"

"Like a worried sick mother," Rukia said under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"What was that?"

Urahara stepped into answer my question. "Ichigo, relax, I had to make sure the stamp was securely placed on her forehead. Slowly, it will fade away with in an hour." Urahara explained. "Now, if I were you I would listen to what I have to say. We have limited time on our hands here."

I guess it was okay as long as she was alright. We really did need to discuss this. I looked down at the sleeping Kana in my arms. Her face mimicked the exact image of my mother's, even the small smile on her face as he slept. I had to know, who was she before she become Kana?

"Right, go ahead," I spoke, I was ready to listen to whatever he was going to say.

"Now then Ichigo from her on out I want you and all of your friends to protect that girl with your life." Urahara stated. "I'm not exactly clear on all the details, but you can't let anyone take her away from you."

"Prepare yourself for anything making an attempt on the girl. She should stay in your care and only your care. If you must leave her, make sure she's with someone you trust and you know can protect her."

"I'm hearing what your saying, but you have to explain. Who is the threat? Why are they after her? From the way you're talking, it sounds like she is wanted for something pretty big." I told him.

"Have you noticed you haven't seen a single Hollow in the area for three days?" Yoruichi had made her appearance. I was expecting she would. Thank goodness fully dressed too. "That girl has been warding them off with a barrier of spiritual power under cover at day and full out at night. The barrier covers all of Karakura town"

Rukia had mentioned that before. But she never told me it was a barrier that covered the whole town!

"What? How can she do that? She doesn't even know who she is!" I looked down at her. "Why would Kana even do that?"

"From what she told me before I took her to school. Kana wants to protect you Ichigo and the world you live in." Urahara answered.

"Protect me…" All of this was a lot to swallow. Why would she go that far to protect me?

"Her exact words were, _'because he is my reason'_."

"What is she Urahara?" Rukia asked, from the look on her face even she was surprised about Kana's barrier. "And, who are we protecting her from."

"I don't know exactly who will be coming after. But, I can tell you right now Aizen is involved. Where did you find her? When I spoke with her she only spoke of living with Ichigo."

"We found her running away from the Grand Fisher," Rukia answered. "She didn't have anything on her except for the clothes on her back. Her body isn't a gigai, it's her own."

"I see, she was running away and human supposedly," Urahara trailed off making mental notes to himself.

I had a feeling Urahara wasn't telling us everything. He said he didn't know, but he had also lied to us about the Hogyoku that Aizen stole out of Rukia's body. What would Aizen want with her anyway? Wasn't he busy with the Hogyoku?

I decided to be more direct to what I really wanted to know, "Why does she look like my mother?" I asked, aloud.

Everyone seemed to pause when I asked it. For something that Rukia tried to swat away, it seemed really important to everyone else in the room.

"Ichigo, not this again. Leave it alone, she only looks similar to her." Rukia started with that bullshit again.

I ignored her, "Why does she look like my mother?" I repeated this time more directed to Urahara then just out loud.

He took some time to think of the lies he was going to fed me. "Ichigo, I honestly don't know why. That's something you'll have to figure out yourself."

"I'm leaving," I picked up Kana and stood to leave.

"Wait, a minute, don't you want to finish this?" He asked me, probably taken back by my reaction.

"And, do what? Listen to your lies?" I spat. "If this is serious Urahara, then you can't sit here and bullshit me like you did with the Hogyoku. If my life is on line protecting Kana's I want the truth. Sitting here listening to you lie to me is a waste of time."

I waited to see if he would really give me some answers as he hid underneath the shadow of his hat. "I thought so," With that I was making my out the door.

"Ichigo, where are you going?-"Let him leave Rukia. He's decided to figure things out by himself at this point. Frankly, that's the way I want it. It only makes it more difficult if he presses me for answers."

"Ichigo was right. Your not telling us everything you know, Urahara." Rukia stated. "If we are going to put so much in protecting this girl we want to know why."

Urahara took of his hat as he leaned on his palm his head facing the ceiling. "Ah, Masaki. She was a very kind women, remember Yoruichi?" He started speaking randomly.

"I remember," She spoke as she looked away. Not just to the corner of the room but someplace else.

"So kind, she gave more than just second chances to others. Even if they truly didn't deserve them yet, she always remained so forgiving." Urahara rubbed the back of his head and turned back to face Rukia.

"You knew her?" Rukia questioned.

"A long time ago," Urahara gazed seemed to leave, just as Yoruichi's had. It went back to the time when he knew Ichigo's mother. What kind of memories was he keeping locked away? Memories he might share with more than one person, Yoruichi for example.

"Why is this girl's safety so important? What is she?" Rukia asked and she decided it would be asked for the last time. It was pointless to keep giving the same question and receiving the same answer.

"It's really up to Ichigo, Rukia. Kana has made an attachment to him and as far as I can see he is attached to her. Ichigo knows his answer and he's going to make sure Kana is his responsibility."

One more question, just to settle her doubt for her own answer. "Is Kana really connected to his mother?"

"She isn't the exact same person. She only appears as her perfectly."

* * *

I leaned back on the park bench. Naturally, Kana she would use my leg as her pillow. I hadn't really cared; my sisters did it all the time when they were younger. I was wondering why she was still asleep though. I had noticed the spell wore off a long time ago as the characters on her forehead faded away.

I had spent more than an hour waiting for her to walk up sitting on this bench. I wanted to try to keep my promise to her, but she continued to sleep even though the kido was gone. That damned Urahara better hope his prototype didn't put her in another coma. I watched the sun set. It was probably around 6 or 7 o' clock. Most likely past my curfew, but I didn't care too much about my Dad right now.

I gave a small smile at her sleeping face. She looked cute as she slept. She had been making me smile a lot recently. I brushed some of her wavy hair out her face. It seemed to be turning orange with the setting sun, or had it always been that color?

At least I know I picked the right name for her. 'To wonder', because I know I have so many things I want to know about her. I know she's connected to my mother. Man, that changes things. It means more to me now than just making sure Aizen doesn't get a hold of her. It becomes more personal than that. And, what about her memories?

If they ever come back to her would she be _her_? Would mean she would know who I am to _her_? Is that why she is so protective of me? Will she remember that day? When she remembers will she not be Kana anymore?

"Damn… I need to stop thinking about this." How do I even know she is her for sure? She may be connected, but that wouldn't mean they are the exact same person right? Great now I'm going with Rukia. But, she can't be her either way I choose to look at it.

If she was, how could it possibly work?

I can't just take her home and say, "Look, its Mom back from the dead! She's only about twenty-five years younger, but everyone's mom looks younger than what they are. She's supposed to be forty and she looks fifteen. Hey, it's a stretch, but it works right?"

Dad would be happy the love of his life is back. He would have a lot of fun with that, the sick bastard. I wouldn't let him touch Kana. But, why am I getting so upset? If she's my mom it's only natural she bonds with my father. That is his wife and the reason for my birth along with my sisters.

But, it just doesn't feel right. I felt selfish for it, but I only wanted her to myself. I was the one who found her, I was the one protecting her, and I'm the one who missed her the most. No, I shouldn't say that. Everyone missed Mom after she was gone. It devastated my whole family. Each of us lost a piece of ourselves. Those pieces are what died along with her. It wouldn't be fair for me to just want her for myself.

She made Karin smile for the first time Mom was gone and the break that Yuzu needed from being our housemaid. She doesn't say it, but Yuzu has things she wants to do besides cooking and cleaning all day. And, my Dad's been…less crazy. It's like we're slowly becoming functional… It could be the way it was. Then the image of her and my father came back.

Am I jealous?

"Damn it!" I shouted as I slammed my fist into the armrest of the bench. "Damn it…" My voice became meek.

"Ichigo," I heard Kana say, her voice soft and sleepy. It reminded me of when Yuzu would call me after she had a nightmare. She would stand in the crack of my doorway with a teary face and ask if she could sleep with me as she wiped away her tears.

I took a breath, "Yeah," I answered.

"Why are we outside?" She began to sit up as she rubbed her eyes.

"You fell asleep at Urahara's place. I was waiting for you to wake up," I told her as I got up from the park bench. "It's getting late, lets start walking back home."

"You didn't take me to the park yet. You promised, remember?" She whined, as she grabbed my hand to stop me from going anywhere. Now she wants to play after I waited several hours for her to wake up.

"That is the park," I pointed in the direction of the child's jungle gym and swing set I had been staring at for the past two hours.

"Oh," She tilted her head. I could see her fighting her tired eyes from closing. She knows she's too tired to play and it's getting late. Why would she want to go now? Then again, she probably doesn't know the appropriate time to do things and she wants me to keep my promise.

She's such a kid.

I sighed. "Let's go another time. It'll be more fun during the day and you won't catch a cold since it's late."

"More fun? Okay, I believe you'll take me when the time is right. Thank you for protecting me from sickness." And, with that she was content. I never realize she trusted me so much. I didn't even realized she cared enough about to put a barrier around the whole town.

I wonder if she knew what she was doing.

"Is that apart of it too?" Kana asked as she pointed at the swing set. "It's separate from the other parts."

The swing set was on the other side of the park so kids would collide with others on the jungle gym. The park was completely deserted. No parent would have their kid out this late. By now the stars were out, I guess it was about eight o' clock by now. Past my curfew of seven still, that's for sure. But, even now I still didn't care about my Dad. He wasn't going to come out looking for me.

"Yeah, it is." I told her. "I promise we'll have a good time their together." I can't believe I was feeling bad for not fully keeping my promise. I had tried! Yet I had to keep reminding myself I wasn't a lying sleaze. I was going to keep that promise to her.

* * *

As Ichigo and I walked past the park that night I kept thinking about what he said, _'it'll be more fun in the day time'_. I tried to imagine what the park would look like during the day. There were so many colorful things there that did seem entertaining. I couldn't wait to go. It'll just be me and Ichigo having fun. I wish it would say like this forever. I don't ever want to leave my reason.

_I wish we did go to the park that day. It became the last chance we could ever go together._


End file.
